


Весна

by Alot



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alot/pseuds/Alot





	Весна

Шёл он дорогами темными, был умен, весел, не желал помнить своего имени — Казуя. Щелкал жвачкой, откликался на «Хара», ещё на «дурная сволочь». Ну да, говорил он, смеясь, это я. Щелк-чпок, ублюдки.

Другой шёл бездорожьем, был мрачен, жесток, заточен, как будто победой рожден для проигрыша. Пуст был, тосклив, громок, гнев будто пел в нем, не давая сил. Какая ему была разница — поименованным жить или безымянным? Ямазаки — и ладно.

И вот они встретились. Принюхались, пригляделись друг к другу. Один — весёлый, слегка ядовитый, с мятной улыбкой, другой — напряженный, немного бешеный, недоверчивый. Они оказались смутно подобны. Каждый признал другого и невзлюбил. Шершавое недоверие разделило их. Общее дело — связало. Когда было тихо, они смотрели в разные стороны, когда было нужно — вместе дрались, молча и подло, один за другого. И никогда потом не говорили об этом.

Со временем все поменялось — не в них, между ними. В них, впрочем, тоже. Ледниковый период сменился долгой, тусклой весной. В эту тревожную, дивную пору Ямазаки прятал лицо в шарф (подбородок, рот), Хара украшал пальцы перстнями (сдвинь такие на вторые фаланги — послужат не хуже кастета). Зима как раз опрокинулась с неба, утекла сквозь землю, мир стал обнаженным. Голый асфальт, голые ветки, идиотские мысли у дураков в головах расцвели прежде, чем сливы, сделались действиями. Ямазаки и Харе выпало драться, хотя им и было нельзя. 

— Ханамия узнает — уроет, — Ямазаки морщился, когда Хара натягивал ему свою перчатку, чтобы скрыть кровь на костяшках.

— Не узнает, — пообещал Хара.

— Слушай, ну ты дурной…

«Дурной… гад?» — додумал Хара, больно зажмурившись. За чёлкой все равно не видно.

— Дружище, — закончил Ямазаки и неловко улыбнулся. Потряс рукой, пояснил смущенно: — Онемела.

Хара взял другую его руку, поцеловал запястье, слизал кровь с костяшек: соль, ржавчина.

— Какой из меня друг, Ямазаки?

— Бедовый? — учитель английского называл веснушки «солнышкопятнами». 

Ямазаки на лицо как будто их пригоршню просеяли. Черты застыли, глаза стали как у сына змеи и кошки.

— Все ты понял, — сказал ему Хара. — Давай начистоту. Или все будет как прежде…

Никак.

«Или…»

— Я так устал драться, — перебил его Ямазаки, — у тебя губы в моей крови. Так трогательно. Меня зовут Хироши.

— Я знаю, — думал Хара. Земля вращалась под его ногами как будто бы тяжело ускоряясь. Имена вдруг стали важны.

— Сейчас я тебя поцелую, — решительно предупредил Хироши. 

Глаза у него были цвета весны, ресницы — медные. И поцелуй тоже отдавал медью, и солью, и мятой.

— Я Казуя, — прошептал Хара, когда выпал из поцелуя, который был как полет, прыжок без парашюта в бездну.

— Я помню, — серьёзно сказал Ямазак… Хироши. 

Хара в молчании принялся натягивать вторую перчатку. Так вышло, что отчего-то имена точно тогда сделали их чуть ближе друг другу.

Казуя вдыхал слишком лёгкий воздух и пьяно думал: «Весна».

На запястье у Хироши тоже были веснушки.


End file.
